Back-Stabber
by Ififall
Summary: Jacqui goes back to Trudy's office to get the money. But Trevor Royale is waiting for her. Trevor doesn't want money, he wants Revenge.


A/N: Alternate version. What if Tony didn't show up to help Jacqui? Strong Language. Adult Scenes. Disturbing Scenes.

* * *

"This Trevor, whats the worst that he can do?" John-Paul asked.

"I'd have to leave the country...I couldn't stay here"Jacqui said, Looking at her little brother and her adopted daughter Phoebe, Jacqui knew what she had to do. What kind of mother could she be to Phoebe if Phoebe watched her give those people away? Jacqui wasn't Trudy, she could never stoop that low. Jacqui couldn't believe that she was even thinking about doing it. Trudy had always been out to get cash by any cost. Jacqui could see Trudy selling the white stuff through her cronies. She could see Trudy selling herself through an escort service. She could even see Trudy pimping out Teenagers to perverts for loose change.

But human Trafficking? Was Trudy really that stupid?

Was Trudy Really that desperate?

Was Trudy Really that Evil?

* * *

Jacqui thought that Trevor Royale was small fry. Trevor was all talk and no balls. She was a McQueen. She'd dealt with thugs nutters, thieves, rapists liars. They'd all got their just deserts. Trevor was just gonna be another fish shot in the barrel. Jacqui was gonna rip him off and walk away. Another McQueen scam gone right. But then she opened the bag. Nana, Theresa and John-paul with faces like smacked arses. Jacqui almost lost her mind tipping the bag out and turning the air blue with yells.

"Fuck no. No, no no no... no...Trevor...no no no no!"

She thought it was over. There was no way of getting Mercy back until Trudy gave her a life line. "I'm sorry to hear about your sister, Start praying for a miracle. Maybe you'll find your own buried treasure" Trudy said winking up to the sky before she got pulled away by the old bill. Jacqui McQueen wasn't an idiot. She knew what Trudy meant and what she had to do. Maybe the police would catch Trevor first. Trudy's place was now a "Crime scene" Jacqui had crept onto those before, with or without police permission. Jacqui used the keys and stepped inside Trudy's place. She pulled the yellow tape apart and stood on Trudy's desk.

* * *

Jacqui could have jumped with joy when she saw all of Trudy's cash. She threw it on the floor with a thud and closed the vent up. She got off the desk as the notes started sliding on the table and on the floor. "Shit" Jacqui said crouching on the floor grabbing the money.

"I think you'll find that's mine" Trevor said standing in the hallway.

* * *

"Fuck you sweetheart" Jacqui said. "No one rips me off" Jacqui said. Before she knew it, Trevor was holding her by her arms and dragging her up to her feet.

"We can do this the easy way Trudy" Trevor said. "Or the fucking hard way. _Hard_ for you I mean. Now why don't you be a good little bitch and get the fuck out of here?" Trevor asked.

Jacqui thought about it for one minute. "Trev I need this money love. More than you ever will. You'll just get a good lawyer and be your onto the next scam. I'm going clean after this. Trev, you'll gonna get thousands from the back alley deals you pull. So get fuck out of my way so I can take what's mine...alright?" Jacqui asked. She turned away from him, but Trevor dragged her by the arm back to face him, then he slapped her so hard she fell against the wall. Before she had the chance to recover, he pulled her back up and dropped her into the nearest chair.

* * *

"Question time Trudy...or should I say Miss Jacqui McQueen" Trevor said.

* * *

Jacqui kept her poker face on. The less panic she showed the more bored he would get.

"I should have known you were messing around when you called me with that fake accent. Why pretend to be Trudy?" Trevor asked.

"I told you...I needed the money" Jacqui said.

"You see I _wanna_ believe you Jacq, but I don't. I think you took me on cause you've heard the rumors. You wanna get to me" Trevor said folding his arms.

* * *

You wanna give this car a test drive don't you Jacq?" Trevor asked grabbing Jacqui's face and kissing her on the mouth. Jacqui leaned her head away from him, so Trevor tipped the chair over. Jacqui ended up on her stomach then got up on her knees. Trevor kicked her in the stomach and she fell back down on the floor. He turned her around and asked her a weird question.

"You wanna take your Jacket off Jacq?

"Go fuck yourself" Jacqui said. Trevor clapped, smiling at her confidence.

* * *

"Why would I do that eh? When I've got you?" Trevor said. He went to Trudy's desk and swiped all of Trudy's things onto to the floor with one stroke of his huge arm. Jacqui was crawling to the door when he grabbed her by the hair. She kicked out at him in the leg, but he just shook it off. He pulled her up and put his hands around her stomach and pulled her to his chest. She kneed him in the groin, but Trevor yanked one of her earrings, she squealed and could feel her ear getting wet. She ran, but turned to look at the blood droplets on the carpet.

Big mistake.

* * *

Trevor ran towards her punching her in the face. With Jacqui dazed and bleeding Trevor pulled one half of her onto Trudy's desk. He put his hand up Jacqui's top and rubbed his hand along her chest.

"How do you like it McQueen? You look like a dirty bitch, so I'm gonna treat you like one" Trevor said. He roughly pulled down Jacqui's trousers, then slapped her arse and pulled down her underwear. He heard Jacqui mumble and leaned forward to hear what she was saying.

"Take the fucking money" She said. Her face was getting puffier from Trevor's punch. Jacqui had given up. First Rhys' best mate Gilly, then Trudy's security guard Alan. She couldn't take it anymore. She'd have to find another way to save Mercy. Being Trevor's bloody fuck puppet wasn't worth it.

* * *

"Let me think about it McQueen" Trevor said reaching around and putting his hand in-between Jacqui's thighs. She used all her might to close them, and he took his hand away.

"Alright then McQueen, you can pull your knickers up...I bet you got that a lot in prison didn't you?" Trevor asked. Jacqui grabbed both her underwear and her trousers until Trevor grabbed her arm and twisted it.

"Only joking Jacq. You see love... I always finish what I start" Trevor said.

* * *

Trevor turned Jacqui around punching her in her face and her stomach. He turned Jacqui back onto her stomach. Then he pushed her head down on the table. She heard him unbuckle his belt. He tugged her trousers down again even though they were already down. He spat on his fingers and shoved them inside her arse. Jacqui winced.

"You bastard!" Jacqui yelled.

"Steady on McQueen, the show ain't started yet" Trevor said smiling at her pain. He stretched her open and fucked her on Trudy's desk. She was tighter than he thought she'd be. He looked at all the money on the floor and wondered what she wanted it for. As the "empty" van spilled into his memory he pushed Jacqui by the neck into Trudy's desk and thrust into her harder.

"Get off!" Jacqui yelled.

* * *

"Fuck you McQueen. I'm the best fuck you've ever had. All that lesbo shit with Trudy in prison. It's about time you got with a real bloke" Trevor said. He pulled her closer towards her, before he stopped. He slapped her arse again and pressed Jacqui's hand onto his dick until he came in her hair. He buttoned his jeans up and punched her in the back as she tried to get up.

"How was that McQueen...Ten out of Ten? Better than your Tony eh?" Trevor said. He started scooping up the money and put it into Trudy's plastic sacks. Jacqui tried to move, but fell off the table onto the floor. She reached out for a tenner, but Trevor saw her.

"I should pay you...for our fuck...but you weren't any good McQueen. Sure Tony might tell you that you are, but he's fucking lying" Trevor said reaching for the money. He took the ten pound note away from Jacqui's fingers and patted her on the cheek.

* * *

"If I've caught any disease from you McQueen, I'll come back and fuck you. I'll make your Tony watch, and then I'll kill the both of you" Trevor said. "This is for ripping me off" Trevor said. He spat on Jacqui, got up and left with all of Trudy's money.

* * *

Jacqui pulled herself up. All the money gone. Beaten up and taken advantage of. Again. Pulling her trousers up, she snuck in her place through the back door and got a shower, she couldn't let her Mum or Pheobe see her like this. When Pheobe got back from college Jacqui couldn't tell her the truth.

"You been to Trudy's yet?" Pheobe asked.

"It's covered in tape love...I'll go later" Jacqui told her.

"Jacq, did you fall over or something? Your face is a bit...I just't want anything bad to happen to ya" Pheobe said.

"Don't be soft. I ain't fell anywhere. I'll handle it. Trudy's cash is gonna be ours"

* * *

Jacqui said it and she meant it. She'd get that money even if she had to "bump" into Trevor again.

* * *

Next time Jacqui would be more than ready for him.


End file.
